I Want To Get To Know You
by NayNayRivers98
Summary: Brittany attends McKinley high school and has just begun her Junior year. She has barely any friends and is teased every day. Little did she know her world is about to change due to one girl. Has a slow start but please give it a chance :)
1. Chapter 1

Once again like every other dreary day I found myself in the same routine. Wake up; eat breakfast, shower and brush my teeth then I'm out the door on the way to that dreaded place, school. It seems like I'm over exaggerating like every high school students that's ever roamed the earth but sincerely I have my reasons. It's the same thing every day at school I attend my lessons, eat my lunch and study during free periods.

Yet I still manage to do something that causes the torment of my peers to be inflicted on me. Yesterday wasn't so bad I only got called dumb a few times and shoved into a locker twice. Somehow I managed to avoid a slushie. That was probably only due to the fact that he wasn't in school, Sebastian Smythe. The guy with the reputation that causes all the students to fall at his knees begging for mercy while kissing his ass at the same time. Meanwhile all the teachers are too busy swooning at his charm to notice his grievous shenanigans.

It's not so much Sebastian himself that bothers me it's more so his little disciples that he stalks the corridors with throughout the day. The names of these followers being Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Finn Hudson. Puck is probably one of the foulest people I've ever met constantly making me feel like crap while trying to get in the pants of every girl in school, even the freshman. Whereas Finn seems to be oblivious to most things. He'll smile at me in the hallway if I look at him when half the time I'm expecting him to shout something abusive at me or toss a slushie in my face. I don't understand why he even hangs around with Sebastian and Puck. Finn is quarterback of the football team which should automatically make him the most popular guy in school. Whereas Sebastian and Puck spend most of their time getting high behind the bleachers. Don't get me wrong Sebastian is a smart guy and has a lot going for him but he's not really the guy you think would rule the school.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Monday, just as I was about to cross onto the road that leads to school, I heard a car engine approaching. I knew straight away who this particular car would belong to. Just as I turned my head to see if my premonition was correct. The car zoomed past me splashing water on my face from the puddles that remained from last night's torrential downpour. 'Dumb blonde bitch' shouted the girl in the car. I knew that distinctive voice anywhere. Quinn Fabray the resident bitch. She also joined in the constant torment that was directed towards me and has caused embarrassment for me since 5th grade when I move here to Lima.

I arrived at school and went to straight to the girls toilets that were closest. Fortunately these toilets were not the hangout spot of the Quinn Fabray and bitchy cheerleaders known as the Cheerio's. I proceeded to cleaning my mascara that had run due to the water that hit me after Quinn drove past me. I had just started re applying my mascara when I heard the toilet door open. When I thought my day couldn't get worse Quinn walked in with two cheerio's that I didn't know the name of. 'Why even bother putting it on you'll look like shit no matter what you put on yourself' Quinn snarled.

I just continued to apply my mascara and hoped she would leave. 'Don't ignore me you slut' She yet again insulting me. So maybe I slept with a couple of guys last year. Most people were doing stuff like that so I figured I should try fit in and follow the crowd. This backfired when one of the guys ended up being Mark Wilde the older brother of Kitty Wilde. Mark was a junior when I slept with him, me being a sophomore. Kitty quickly found out and told all the cheerio's. It was then spread around the school. Mark being filled with embarrassment began to tell people I forced myself on him and that I was terrible in bed anyway.

'I'm not a slut' I responded.  
'That's not how it occurs due to your antics with the various boys I could list, but I'd rather not waste my time on all that crap' Quinn teased.  
'From what I recall you slept with more people than me last year so doesn't that make you the slut' I snapped.  
'You're going to regret saying that' Quinn stated as her and the two cheerio's began to close the distance between us.

Just as this happened I heard a toilet flush and door open. A girl that I didn't recognise then left the cubicle and began to walk to the sink. 'Excuse me can you please move so I can wash my hands' she said softly.  
'No, just get out before you're on my list too' Quinn replied without even giving her eye contact while the cheerio's glared at this girl. Just as I thought this girl was going to leave she challenged 'Listen to me you snide bitch, you're going to move so I can wash my hands before I make you'.

The sudden change in attitude was intense. I'd never known someone to stand up to Quinn Fabray, let alone insult her. 'What did you just say?' Quinn questioned then began to adjust her body to face this girl. The cheerio's mimicked. 'I said you better move before I go all Lima Heights on your pathetic excuse of a face' She growled as she squared up to Quinn.\

'Ooh we've got another one of those Lima Heights tramps that thinks because they live in a rough neighbourhood everyone's scared of them' Quinn mocked as the two cheerio's giggled quietly seemingly intimidating by the girl that had emerged from the cubicle a few moments ago. 'No that's not why but if you don't move in five seconds I'm going to give you reason to be scared' she stated cockily. 'Bring it' Quinn returned.

The moment the girl began to approach Quinn the main entrance to the toilets opened and everyone turned to face it. 'Everyone clear off and get to your lessons' the new addition to the room stated. Quinn and her followers then left the toilets and so did the new girl. I wanted to know this girls name, she intrigued me. 'Well then Brittany you going to come to English?' the woman that remained in the toilets asked.

'Yes Mrs Holiday' I replied and exited the toilets after her and began to walk to English.  
'Are they still bothering you?' Mrs holiday enquired.  
'Yeah' I sighed and looked down.  
'Well let's just get you through English and then we can have a chat' Mrs holiday suggested.  
'Ok thank you' I replied. Mrs holiday just smiled and I took my seat. English was going to drag.


	3. Chapter 3

English had just finished and I was just on my way to my locker to fetch my things for second period. I had just reached my locker when I heard someone approaching I ignored it because it was probably just Tina getting her stuff for second period from her locker as well which happened to be geography which is a lesson I was also in. I'd got my stuff and was just about to ask Tina to walk with me to geography when I heard a snide comment from an all too familiar voice 'Well well well, if it isn't little miss airhead, it's been a while' the familiar voice stated.

I closed my locker and began to walk away.  
'It's not nice to ignore people you know Brittany?' the familiar voice pursued.  
'Leave me alone Sebastian' I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.  
'Oh Brittany, you're going to have to try harder than that' Sebastian taunted.

I carried on walking praying he would leave me alone. That wasn't going to happen as Sebastian was also in my geography class. I need to think smart, I then had an idea. I was just about to turn the corner to go into the toilets as it was only the way I could escape Sebastian. I could stay in there for 5 minutes then go into geography late. That way I wouldn't have to deal with Sebastian.  
'Isn't geography the other way _babe_' Sebastian teases. I then hear a high pitched giggle from who I presume is Kitty Wilde his little piece on the side. He always says things like that. I don't really understand why he does it though. 'Seriously though I wouldn't go down there, you'll regret it' Sebastian feigned concern.

As I turned the corner a cold sensation took over my face. All the students present mostly consisting of cheerios and football players erupted in laughter. Yup, schools back to normal.  
'Booyah' Puck exclaimed while fist bumping a grinning Sebastian. I then hurried into the girls bathroom which was thankfully empty. I began to clean the slushie out of my eyes when I heard someone enter. Dreading that it would be a cheerio coming for round two I tried to exit through the other entrance.

'Brittany?' the girl inquired. I recognized the voice instantly, Rachel Berry. Rachel and I weren't exactly close but I'd say we're friends. We met each other through glee. An extra-curricular activity run by Mr Shuester and Miss Holiday.  
'Yeah it's me Rachel' I replied.  
'Oh my god, are you ok?' Rachel said as she rushed over to help me clean up.  
'Yeah I'm fine, can you please help me clean up so I'm not late geography?' I begged.  
'Sure' Rachel replied while smiling.  
'So I see Sebastian's back..' Rachel mumbled.  
'Unfortunately, even though this was his henchman's doing but I have no doubt that he's the reason for this happening' I sighed.  
'Finn did this?' Rachel asked with a shocked expression on her face.

Ah I see there's no change in Rachel's obsession with Finn. I understand why she has a massive crush on him. I just don't see why she lets herself be obsessed. We're bottom of the social ladder he's at the very top but below Sebastian and Quinn of course.  
'No don't worry your little Finn isn't that cold hearted, well I don't think he is. This was Pucks doing' I explained while pointing to my face. Rachel blushed and proceeded that she was going to be late to chemistry if she didn't leave now. I was practically clean anyway. We both left the toilet and headed to our lessons.

Fortunately I didn't get told off for being late to geography as the teacher wasn't there so everyone was having their own conversations. Also Sebastian hadn't turned up to geography. Bonus.  
I proceeded to my seat in the back corner alone and sat down just before the teacher entered. He was a new teacher and I blanked out so I didn't hear his name or the introduction to the lesson. Something that did catch my eye was when he began to introduce a student. Usually new students don't take my interest but this wasn't just any student.  
It was her. The girl who stood up to Quinn Fabray in the toilets earlier. I didn't get to look at her earlier I was too scared of Quinn to notice her. She turned to face the class and oh my god. She was beautiful. Her hair flowed down onto her shoulders and her caramel skin got me awestruck.  
'Right well the only available seat is at the back next to Miss Pierce' the teacher stated.  
She looked straight at me. Her eyes. Oh my god her eyes. They are the mostly beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen and that smile. Her lips were to die for. I was too busy ogling to catch her name. But I was sure to make sure I found out.

'Sucks for you' Sebastian stated and winked at the girl while walking past and taking his seat next to Finn.  
'Mr Smythe, why are you late to my lesson' the teacher asked. Clearly Sebastian had earlier introduced him to the man as he already knew his name. Most likely to get on his good side like with every other teacher.  
'I was just talking to the principal about something, nothing of importance' Sebastian stated while giving a charming smile to the teacher. This was clearly a lie, he was probably fooling around with kitty under the bleachers. That is more likely.  
'Ok well as you missed the introduction this is Miss Santana Lopez' the teacher told him while reminding the rest of the class and allowing me to know. Santana. That is a beautiful name. Just like her.

'Well its delight to meet you Santana my name is Sebastian' he informed her while standing and bowing. The rest of the class laughed at this while Santana rolled her eyes.  
'That's quite enough Mr Smythe please be seated' the teacher said to Sebastian. He sat down and the teacher started the lesson.  
Santana then walked to her seat while Sebastian blatantly checked out her ass. He is such a pig.

Santana then sat down and I took the opportunity to introduce myself to the girl.  
'Hi my names Brittany' I told the girl.  
'Awesome' the girl said sarcastically and began to get her equipment out. Well that was bitchy. I didn't even do anything wrong.  
'So you're new to McKinley, are you new to Lima as well?' I inquired.  
'No shit McKinley's like the only public high school in Lima' She retorted. Wow seriously have I offended this girl in the first 5 minutes. I'll just ignore her attitude wouldn't want to have a third disagreement today before lunch.  
'Oh, where did you used to live' I asked.  
'Are you stalking me or something?' She replied and glared at me.  
'Girls, be quiet' the teacher said to me and Santana.  
'Sorry sir' I replied while Santana ignored him.

I opened my mouth to reply to her statement when she cut me off, 'Just stop trying to talk to me unless you want me to go all Lima Heights on your ass'.  
The same phrase in a day? Someone's not very creative. Anyway it had the desired effect as I shut up for the remainder of the class. All I knew was this girl intrigued me and I want to get to know her.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally it was the end of the day. I could get home and lay on my bed away from the torment. I managed to get all the way out of school and home with nothing bad happening. After geography nothing really happened just a few whispers about me followed by giggles and awful looks directed at me but other than that and the slushie earlier that day wasn't that bad. But something was bugging me. Santana. I couldn't get her off my mind. The second I saw her I had an instant attraction to her. It wasn't the idea of being attracted to a girl. I've always known that I was interested in both genders even though I've never been with a girl. Also my parents wouldn't mind they accept me no matter what and I love them for that. Then in addition, McKinley isn't exactly homophobic I mean loads of girls hook up with each other at school even Quinn Fabray.

I guess the thing that bothers me is the way she acted towards me, like she hated me instantly. But those eyes I swear I saw curiosity in them when she looked at me. I probably imagined that because her words were anything but kind.  
I fell asleep that night thinking of Santana.

Thursday morning and I was getting ready for school the previous day had been uneventful I had geography again but there was no sign of Santana. The rest of the day was the same as usual crude comments from football players and torment from Sebastian and Puck.  
I just walked into school and was heading to my locker. I saw Tina at her locker and she greeted me with a smile.  
'Are you going to glee club today afterschool?' Tina asked.  
'Yeah, I heard there's a new member' I replied.  
'Yeah I don't remember her name, we'll just have to wait and see' Tina said with curiosity in her voice.  
I grabbed my stuff and said bye to her as I headed to Maths.

**********************************************  
I hate maths. I had just sat down I was one of the first in. Then the reasons I hate maths walked in.  
It's just my luck that Quinn Fabray, Sebastian Smythe and Noah Puckerman would all be in the class that is struggled the most in. To make it even better I sat on the row in front of them with another person that left the space next to me so they didn't get harassed too.  
This lesson mostly consisted of my chair being kicked and name calling, which is kind of pathetic for 16 and 17 year olds. It also appeared that Santana was in this class sat on the other side of the person on my row. I wish she was sat next to me though I could take glances at her when she wasn't looking.

'Oooh who you staring at blondie' Puck teased. Earning a laugh from Sebastian. I could tell this lesson was going to drag as the teacher was Mr Shuester and he pretty much let us do what we wanted as long as we were 'completing our work' which didn't happen.

'Hah, she's crushing on the new girl' Quinn said in an amused voice.  
'Oi new girl' Sebastian called.  
Santana turned around to face Sebastian and replied 'Yes?'.  
'You know that airhead over there?' he asked while pointing at me. Santana glanced at me rolled her eyes then looked back at Sebastian.  
'What about her?' Santana asked clearly uninterested in the conversation.  
'Well she's a slut and she'll sleep with anyone that'll have her, which isn't a lot and she's been ogling you for the last 10 minutes' Sebastian said while grinning at the Latina.  
'What makes you think I'd believe you about that when you're clearly trying to cause shit for her' Santana challenged suddenly becoming interested in the conversation.  
'Well you see I happen to be a very observant guy and I know what he looks like when this one has her eye on someone' Sebastian said describing me as if I were an animal and he was a zoologist or something.  
'Well if you don't shut up soon the only thing you're going to be observing is my fist going straight into your face' Santana replied loudly causing the whole class to turn and look at Sebastian for his retaliation.

'Feisty, I like it' He said with a grin then shot a death glare to the rest of the class which caused them to turn back around in their seats. To no one's surprise Mr Shuester was too busy talking to Miss Pilsbury to even notice what was going on.  
The bell then rang and Sebastian said to Santana 'I'll be seeing you around'.  
She replied 'Hopefully not'.  
Sebastian grinned and winked while he walked out and was followed by his sheep.

Santana also left the class before I could thank her for what she did.  
I don't understand her she sticks up for me yet refuses to talk to me. It makes no sense.

*******************************************  
I was heading to the cafeteria to get my lunch and then probably go sit under the tree the far side of school where no one goes. It's not that I don't have any friends there's Tina and Rachel, sometimes I talk to Mike Chang as well. But Rachel is always practicing for glee club at lunch and I can never seem to find Tina at lunch. As for Mike, he's on the football team and wouldn't be caught dead with me at lunch.  
The story behind me and Mike is that when I moved here in fifth grade I started at a dance school as I had been dancing from a young age. He also happened to attend that dance school we talked and became good friends. But when high school started he stopped dancing and with that, stopped talking to me. I understand why, in all honesty I'm just grateful he didn't stoop to the level of his peers and start bullying me I'll always respect him for that.

As I approached my usual spot for lunch, I was surprised to see it was occupied. Just to my luck it was none other than Santana Lopez.  
'Hey erm this is kind of where I sit at lunch do you mind if I join you?' I asked nervously, afraid she was about to go all 'Lima Heights' on me. She looked up at me and stared for a few seconds before answering 'I was just about to leave anyway, it's all yours' she then got up and walked away without even looking at me.

Well that went better than expected but it still left me disappointed. But that look before she answered me. That look. It showed that same curiosity and interest I had seen the other day.  
I thought I would be able to enjoy the rest of my lunch in peace when something caught my eye. It was Puck talking to someone who looked familiar but I couldn't quite see who it was. They were pretty close, kissing distance. I assumed it was his girlfriend Quinn. After she had her fling with Sebastian last year and the two became friends. This caused her to start talking to Puck and there was instant chemistry everyone could see. Hell, even I noticed and I'm anything but close to the two. You could see in a way this irritated Sebastian, but he wasn't the guy that betray his friend or cause him any trouble. In that respect he was a decent enough person to be honest.

Just as I left my thoughts Puck moved out the way and began to walk back to the cafeteria. Now the obstruction was gone I had a clear view on the girl. Santana. Oh my god, she is getting herself into more shit than she can handle if she spends time with him. I wonder if she knows that Pucks with head cheerleader Quinn Fabray. Of course she does everyone knows. What is her motive though? She already has Sebastian wrapped around her finger, I mean even though I despise him Sebastian is way hotter than Puck and has more going for him.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as the bell rang. I packed up my stuff and headed for my locker. I was just about to inform Tina about Puck and Santana's antics during lunch when my locker slammed shut. It was Puck.  
'Come with me' He said while glaring at me angrily. I continued to just look at him puzzle as to what he wanted.  
'Now!' he exclaimed. People around us were beginning to stare including Santana. Then it clicked. He knows I saw him and Santana. Oh shit. He's going to kill me.

He lead me into an empty classroom and began to pace. I'd never seen Puck like this before, was he nervous?  
'I hear your in that glee club thing' he mumbled just so I could hear him while looking at the floor.  
'Yeah' I managed to croak out due to the intimidation of the situation. What would he want with glee club?  
'Iwantojoin' he spat out so fast I barely heard him.  
'I'm sorry what?' I replied completely shocked because of what he just said.  
'Listen I need to participate in an extra-curricular activity if I want to pass this year and I figured glee club is better than AV club or chess club or something nerdy like that' he reasoned.  
'What about football or some other sport?' I asked, trying to sway him away from glee club. He would turn that safe haven into a nightmare.  
'You think Coach Beiste would let me anywhere near the sports department after I nearly set the bleachers on fire last year?!' he retaliated.

**_Flashback _**

_Puck was smoking underneath the bleachers with Sebastian during 4__th__ period.  
'Hey Puck watch this' Sebastian said boastfully. Puck then turned his attention to Sebastian._ _Sebastian then withdrew a lighter and deodorant can from his pocket. He lit the lighter and sprayed the deodorant towards the flame and with that created a homemade flamethrower.  
'Seb! That was sick. Let me have a go!' Puck exclaimed as if it were Christmas day. Sebastian then handed the lighter and deodorant can to an excited Puck. Puck then repeated Sebastian's actions. But Puck being the idiot he was pointed it at the sofa, there hangout spot. This caused the sofa to set on fire and when they two tried to flee the scene Coach Beiste caught them and Sebastian being the weasel he was managed to get out of it. While Puck got 2 weeks of detention._

_**End of Flashback**_

'You hardly nearly set the bleachers on fire' I taunted.  
'Right whatever. Just can you get me in that lame ass club' Puck questioned actually providing eye contact. _'Woah she actually has nice eyes'_ Puck thought.  
'I don't know...' I replied looking at the floor.  
'Do it or the slushies will only get worse' Puck challenged while stepping closer to me.  
'That's not really the way to get me to help you' I mumbled.  
'Sorry I just really want to pass this year' Puck said almost ashamed. Puck apologising and actually wanting to pass? What's going on.  
'I'll try' I stated.  
'Thank you it means a lot' Puck replied while grinning.

Well that was weird. I thought I was going to get a lecture about him and Santana's shenanigans but no. The apparent badass Noah Puckerman wants to join glee club. Next thing Quinn and Sebastian will be sitting with me at lunch! I thought as I began to walk to glee and focused on trying to convince the club to let one of the biggest jerks alive into the club.

What've I gotten myself into…


	5. Chapter 5

I was sat in glee club processing the conversation between me and Puck. He wants to pass so bad that he'll join glee club. Something's not right there must be an ulterior motive for his actions. Anyway it's now or never.

'Hey Mr Schuester' I interrupted the conversation of the past 5 minutes about why the new member to the glee club hadn't turned up. She probably realised this was a lame ass club and decided to bail.  
'Yes Brittany?' He replied sounding surprised. I barely talked in glee never mind interrupted anyone so I understand his reaction.  
'I have a question for you and the glee club' I said while looking at the floor. Nervous doesn't describe how I feel.  
'Go ahead' Mr Schuester said while pointing to the floor in front of everyone then making his way to the side of the room.

'Hey guys umm, I know I don't really talk a lot but I have a big question for you guys and I'd like it if you'd hear me out' I explained shyly. Everyone nodded and there were mumbled ok's and sure's.  
'Right well I was talking to someone earlier who might want to join the glee club' I further said. The faces lit up of the glee club members. It was good to have new faces in a club that was hated by the student body.  
'Who is it?' Rachel demanded. She is always pushy like this. She likes to think she runs the club but most people can't stand her.  
'Puck' I replied while returning to my staring at the floor.  
'Puck as in Noah Puckerman, asshole of the school?!' Artie exclaimed. While everyone else looked extremely surprised.  
'Hell to tha no! Mr Schue do something about this!' Mercedes shouted. The infamous diva of glee club. She also likes to think she's the diva of the school but I don't really agree with that.

'Since when do you even talk to Puck?' Tina asked me in a surprised but curious tone.  
'I don't really he just said something about needing an extra-curricular activity and asked if I could help him and I didn't really want to get slushied so I said I would' I informed the glee club suddenly regaining some of my confidence.  
'I for one think this is a good idea, this could get some of the rest of the student body to follow if they see the so called 'school badass' Noah Puckerman in glee' Mr Schue said with a grin.  
'Or he could ruin the club and all my hard work I put into it!' Rachel argued.  
'Don't you mean everyone's hard work Rachel?' Mr Schue questioned.  
'Yeah that too' Rachel said cockily.  
'So it's decided, Brittany you go tell Puck he's in.  
'This is so lame' Tina, Artie and Mercedes sighed at the same time.

'So blondie did you get me in that lame ass club of yours?' Puck whispered hoping his peers wouldn't notice him talking to someone at the bottom of the high school hierarchy.  
'Yeah I did' Brittany replied choosing to ignore the rude way in which he addressed her.  
'Sweet, now I'm gonna pass this year!' Puck said while punching the air in celebration which got him a few weird looks to which he responded with an intimidating glare.  
'Can I just ask a question?' I enquired.  
'Go ahead' Puck replied looking around to make sure Sebastian and none of the football team or cheerio's were around.  
'Well I was thinking and from what I remember glee doesn't count on the list of extra-curricula's that allows a pass. That's why I do dance as well' I asked with curiosity.  
_'Brittany dances? I bet that's so hot to watch. What are you thinking Puck? Seb would ditch me if he knew I was thinking things like that and I can't afford that'_ Puck thought.  
'Hello? Were you even listening?' I asked. He drifted off somewhere then he was staring at me. That was kinda creepy.  
'Yeah I was. Let's just say a special someone is joining your club and this would get me the perfect opportunity to get some alone time with her. But if you tell anyone that I will kill you' Puck threatened and walked away to pursue some freshman chick. Sometimes I wonder why Quinn is even with him. Wait special someone? Could it be Quinn? There is no way she'd join glee. I hope so anyway.

****************************************  
I was sat down the next day in glee when Mr Schuester told us he had an announcement.  
'Guys, I'd like you to welcome our two newest members' Mr Schuester said excitedly and pointed to the door.  
As Puck and a figure I didn't not expect walked in.  
'Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez' Mr Schuester applauded. While the rest of the class did a half-hearted applaud. Oh my god. Santana's in glee. Maybe I could ask her to do a duet with me or I could sing to her? What the hell am I thinking she hates me. Then it clicked she's the reason Puck wanted to join glee! Quinn is going to flip if she finds out about this or should I say when she finds out.

Rachel then practically ran over to introduce herself.  
'Hi my name is Rachel Berry.' She said as she extended her hand towards Santana.  
'Leader of the glee club' Everyone sighed at Rachel's stupid remark.  
'Shut it hobbit I don't wanna hear it' Santana snapped and proceeded to sit on the front row alone. Everyone giggled at Santana's comment while Rachel went bright red.  
'Anyway nice to meet you Noah' Rachel said while extending her hand to Puck.  
'It's Puck to you, _hobbit_' Puck replied and barged past Rachel to sit next to Santana and was already undressing her with his eyes. I don't know why but this irritated me a lot.  
'So guys I was thinking for sectionals we could do a medley of wait for it… Journey songs!' Mr Schuester exclaimed.  
Everyone groaned. While Puck continued to stare at Santana and glance somewhere when she noticed. This was going to be a long glee lesson.

*****************************************  
I was heading into geography after another eventful lunchtime. Two slushies in the space of 30 minutes? I'm so glad I have that spare shirt in my locker. So I walked into the room and took my seat next to a certain fiery latina. Sebastian yet again wasn't there which I prayed stayed the same for the rest of the lesson.  
'Ok, today we're going do some group work so you'll be working with the person next to you' Mr Smith explained. I learned his name the other day when a student asked to use the toilet. I happened to be listening for once. Wait a minute. Group work? That means I'll be working with Santana? Oh my gosh, yes!  
You know what I've had a shitty day and that ends now I'm going to make this girl like me if it's the last thing I do.  
'So what do we have to do for our group work I tune out?' I asked the caramel skinned girl before me.  
'A project on one of the states, listen I'll do all the work you can just sit there and think about whatever goes on in that head of yours' Santana said as she started on the project.  
'No it'd be harsh to make you do all the work' I protested.  
'One, you're not making me I'm choosing to and two I'd rather do it this way' She explained.  
'Why do you hate me?' I asked bluntly. When I thought something I tended to just spill out of my head.  
'Hate you? I've known you all of five minutes how can I hate you? Sure you're annoying but I don't hate you.' She said while giving my eye contact for one of the first time then retreating back tot the paper. Oh those eyes.  
'Well you weren't like this with Puck the other day at lunch' I mumbled.  
'What?' She questioned while glancing at me again.  
'Nothing' I responded and looked away.  
'No, tell me what you saw' She demanded. While turning my head to face her. Oh my god, our faces were slow close I could almost just reach out and ….  
'Airhead snap out of it you looked like you were about to eat my like I was the last hotdog at the stand' She said clearly finding this awkward.  
'I saw you and Puck..' I gulped, 'like r-r-really close…' I stammered.  
'Spit it out blondie' She said aggressively.  
'I saw you and puck in kissing distance' I said really quick, I'm surprised she caught it.  
'Listen whatever you think you saw it was nothing ok? And if anyone happens to find out I will go all Lima heights on you' She threatened before storming out the classroom.

'Where do you think you're going?' Mr Smith questioned.  
'Toilet' Santana replied quickly.  
'I think not Miss Lopez' He challenged.  
'Well it's lady problems so by you stopping me that would be an act of sexism and I could go to the school board and get fired.' She retorted.  
'So are you gonna stop me' She asked.  
Mr Smith, as well as the rest of the class, just gawked and said nothing.  
'Didn't think so' She said while smiling cockily.  
Seriously the whole Lima heights thing and storming away again? This girl is either the most unoriginal person in the world or she just really hates me.

******************************************

It was lunchtime the following day and yet again Santana was in my spot at the tree. Something was different this time. She was stood up almost waiting for someone. Just as I began to turn around and walk away she called my name.  
'Hey Brittany!' She called. Whoa, she used my actual name.  
I turned back around and walked towards her.  
'You're not going to slash me with your viscous words are you?' I asked nervously. This was weird she actually initiated a conversation between us.  
She smirked then responded 'No I actually wanted to apologise'.  
This is weird.  
'For what?' I asked in a confused manner.  
'For being a bitch to you and I just hope there's no hard feelings' She said while giving me the cutest smile I had ever seen.  
'Why do you care all of a sudden?' I asked. Then it clicked. 'This is because I saw you and Puck isn't it?'  
'No' She replied not fooling anyone, not even me. I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly. She grinned and responded 'Ok maybe it is, I'm new I may come across as being able to hold my own but I can't afford Quinn to hate me. At least not until I'm in a successful relationship with someone popular e.g. Puck.'  
'Why do you care? Plus why Puck? Why not Sebastian? He's single and way more popular and hotter.' I asked.

'Full of questions aren't you babe?' She smirked after acknowledging that her words had caused me to blush. She then continued 'Sebastian, is the definition of asshole. Plus I thought he was dating that Kitty girl?'  
'They're having sex not dating' I scoffed.  
'Ahh that explains it. Then what about Puckerman and Miss Popular? How come they're not just hooking up together' She asked.  
'From what I've seen and heard, that not being a lot due to my placement on the hierarchy at this school' She grinned as I embraced my loser-dom. 'They actually love each other, they did go through a lot of stuff like Quinn leaving Sebastian for Puck and she is quite the catch if I say so myself' I explained.  
She quirked her eyebrow. Why did she do that? Oh crap did I just give away my sexuality to her. Now she's gonna think I'm a slutty I'll sleep with everyone and anyone. Oh no.  
'Calm down I don't think that at all' She stated.  
'Did I say all that out loud?' I asked staring at floor feeling my cheeks go a shade of red.  
'Yup you did _babe_' She taunted knowing she had an effect on me, especially with words like that.  
'Oh god' I went a deeper shade of red.  
'Don't worry I'm not gonna judge you' She assured me  
'So do we have an agreement on the not telling anyone about me and puck?' she asked in a firm tone.  
I nodded in response not trusting myself to talk. Gosh this girl can be intimidating.  
'Ok well I'll see you around. We're similar us two and you're kinda cute' She grinned and walked away.  
My legs collapsed and I feel to the ground fortunately I was on grass so it wasn't too painful and Santana was too far away to notice.  
Well that was a dramatic U-Turn…


End file.
